After a Night of Clubbing
by thelittlekitten
Summary: Maka was new to town and preferred to stay home, alone. But what will happen when she goes out clubbing and goes home with a guy who takes her first kiss? Rated M for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for my absence everyone (my like handful of followers), I have indeed been writing, but I have been feeling rather insecure about my writing, and have disposed of or just dropped plots like crazy lately. I really hope this story does not disappoint, though I am sure there are some flaws and that the characters are way out of character. Please review and point me in the right direction on this one. **

**I only have a vague idea one where I am taking this, so some ideas could never hurt. Thank you to everyone who reads this.**

**DISCLAIMER!:I DO NOT own Soul Eater, or it's characters. I simply mold them to my whim to write bad stories.**

* * *

><p>Maka's ash blond hair fluttered on the welcomed cool breeze. Summer was setting in fast and each day got hotter and hotter. Small beads of sweat dripped down the pale skin on her forehead, landing on the page of the book she was drawing in at the time. Sighing, she wiped her head before beginning to pack up her things. She had hoped that when she had left the deserts of Arizona that she had left the unbearable weather behind her, but she was mistaken. Days here in her new home were just as hot if not worse on most occasions. She had grown up living in the heat and she much preferred to be hot than cold, but she had to draw the line somewhere.<p>

College life wasn't as exciting as she had hoped it would be, but she was glad she was able to get away from her father. You see, her father cheated multiple times on her mother. Her mom was able to put up with it for longer than Maka ever thought she would. One day Maka came home from school to find her mother in tears yelling at the top of her lungs. She figured her mom had walked in on her husband with another woman, seeing as there was one cowering behind him in fear, and had finally broken down. That was the last time Maka ever saw her mom in person. Her mom ran off that day, leaving her young daughter with her monster of a father. At first, she hated her mom for leaving but now she realized that her mom needed the time alone, needed her space. She was broken inside, and dragging a small girl around the world, that would just put more stress on her shoulders.

Though Maka hated her father for what he did to her mother, he was still her father. As the years passed by, she was eventually able to come to bare him. They spent more time together like a family, that is until the day she came home and there he was with some woman, on the couch, naked. That was when all hope she thought her father has went flying out the window and she started preparing the day she too would leave.

During her last year in high school, she turned eighteen and as soon as she graduated she went off to college, not even telling her dad which school, or even which state. She wanted nothing to do with him. Though it did come at a price, she had to love away from friends she had known her entire life. Now she was at college, with no real friends.

The only person she could really call her friend was her roommate, Tsubaki. Tsubaki was a tall and beautiful woman with her long dark hair, and deep, loving indigo eyes. She also had a loving heart, always there for her friends and even her roommate when need be. Though, Tsubaki always though Maka locked herself in her room too often, which was indeed true. Maka always had her nose in a book whether it was for a class or just for fun, but because of this she was always by herself. Tsubaki thought she should live a little, party, be a college student every once and a while. She was twenty-one now, and could now, legally, go out a drink, but sh never really found in value into purposefully dumbing oneself down, not to mention she could hardly stand the smell or taste of the stuff.

Once Maka got back to her room, she saw that Tsubaki had a few friends over. She had seen them a few times and remembered that their names were Liz and Patty, and they were sisters, so she assumed by how they acted with each other.

They were all dressed up so Maka figured they were going out clubbing as usual. Liz was tall and was a knock out, her body had amazing curves which she knew how to show off and use to her advantage. Tonight was no exception, she wore a tight black tank top that stopped short on her stomach leaving just enough space to show off the perfect amount of her flat, muscular abs. As you continued down her body you saw a dark black mini skirt that showed off her stunning legs. She finished off her outfit with a bright white belt and a pair of tall, white heels.

Her sister Patty wore a black shirt (the two were always color coordinated) that delved into a deep V-neck that made her enormous bust look like it was trying to bust out (A/N: Bad jokes are bad .), and a pair of white skinny jeans the clung to every curve. Her heels were the exact pair her sister wore, but they were in black. Tsubaki was a little more conservative, always opting to show less skin, but still look good. The red dress she wore tonight only covered one shoulder as it draped dangerously close to showing her cleavage. The dress came to about mid-thigh and she wore a pair of strappy black heels.

When Maka tried to go to my room the three of them saw me, "Maka! You want to go out with us tonight?" Tsubaki chimed in.

Maka shook her head, "No, I have this piece I want to finish."

Tsubaki wasn't giving up yet, "Oh, Maka, your drawing will still be here when you get back. Come on, just tonight?" Her eyes were wide and begging.

Maka couldn't say no to her pleading eyes, she sighed, "Fine, just for tonight."

"Alright girls, she's all yours," Tsubaki said looking over at Liz and Patty who now had this evil gleam in their eyes, Patty yelling in happiness. They rummaged through some clothes they brought with them as well as some of Tsubaki's clothes. Soon they settled on a long, green tube top to show off her flawless shoulders and neckline, without showing off her stomach. They also chose a simple, short black skirt to show off her stunning legs. "Guys, I can't go into public like this, I'm virtually naked!" Maka called out to them after she changed. Liz then came through the door armed with makeup.

Apparently, they had all done their makeup while she was changing. They had kept it simple, just adding pops of color to bring out their eyes, but they wanted to keep the attention on their bodies. If they were going to a place with people who were drinking, why not show off the best of what they will ultimately be staring at. What drunk man stares into a womans eyes?

Finally, it was all done and they headed off towards the nightclub, taking Liz's car. Once they arrived they could hear already hear the music pounding through the walls. "Now girls, remember, if you find a guy, you're on your own. Unless, your Maka. Maka, don't go off into situations you don't trust. Alright?" Liz asked to her. Maka nodded, already knowing there was no way she was going to pick up some guy, not to mention leave with one.

Once inside, Maka could feel the music straight through her body with it so loud and the bass turned up so high. She couldn't understand how someone didn't go deaf with this loud of music going on. She had to push her way through hordes of people and could barely keep up with the others. They all found a table and had a seat, looking around and getting a feel for who was there. Soon, the music changed and Liz shot up like she had been shocked, "Come on girls, let's dance! I love this song!"

"Yay," her sister called out and the rest of them called out in their agreement.

As the rest of them jumped up, Maka stayed in place, "I think I'll stay here for now." They all tried their best to get her to get up, but she won over this argument saying she would join them later. As the song continued, Maka looked around seeing some really strange looking people. Guys and girls alike dancing on the bar, completely wasted. Then there were the girls who were trying too hard to look sexy, that they totally missed the mark, and you could see the men avoid them like the plague, well unless they were too drunk to notice. Though she would have to admit that the strangest looking guy at that she could see was the blue haired guy screaming the lyrics to the song that was playing at the top of his lungs while stumbling around. He wore some baggy white pants and a black tank top, revealing a star shaped tattoo on his shoulder. He definitely stuck out like a sore thumb.

After the son, the bartender was finally able to get him off the stage and he joined two guys at the edge of the bar both of which stood out just as much as he. The first one was a slender guy with dark black hair, that for whatever reason had three horizontal lines crossing over half of his head. Maka was also surprised to see that he had worn a suit to a bar, who would do that?

Though the next guy surely caught and kept her attention. His stark white hair stood out in the darkness of the room around him. As she looked him over she saw that he was wearing a dress shirt that was mostly unbuttoned, showing off a well muscled chest and part of a wonderful set of abs. His pants were baggy and set low on his hips. She realized she was staring when the blue haired boy smiled and said something to the guy with the white hair and they all turned my direction. I adverted my eyes slightly trying to make it look like I had been looking somewhere else with out it being to obvious.

Maka turned around to find the other girls walking towards her, drink in hand. "Here, Maka, one for courage," Tsubaki said with her soft smile. Maka took the drink timidly, looking at the contents. It was a sharp red color and smelled strongly of strawberries. "It doesn't have too much alcohol in it, but it's rum so take it easy." Maka looked down and took a sip, and to her amazement, it tasted pretty good. Sure there was still the sting of the alcohol as it went down, but all in all it was a great drink. She continued to take drinks from her glass, each one bigger than the last, and soon she had ordered another.

By the time the second was finished and she had started on her third, she began to feel her body swaying with the music. The next time the group went out to dance, she even joined them. What could it harm?

They all danced for a couple songs while all sorts of men gathered around to join them. Mostly around the other three of course, Maka was no where being close to comparable to them. A few guys came over to chat with them, including the strange trio she saw earlier. The black haired boy was talking up the sisters while the crazy blue haired kid was talking to Tsubaki. She looked around and found the white haired kid was standing a bit of a ways away talking to some girls, a couple of them hanging over his body. When he turned his head she finally caught a glimpse of his eyes, they were blood red.

His eyes were startling, but she couldn't stop looking into them. They were simply mesmerizing. Though, to her utter embarrassment, she was caught. Before she knew it, he was walking straight up to her, much to the dismay of the girls he left in his wake. Once he was less than a foot away he gave her this smirk, revealing rows of shark-like teeth. He leaned down to make sure she could hear her, "See something you like?"

She had to fight her brain to start coming up with words, "Not particularly, you guys do stick out like a sore thumb though." She said looking away trying to making it sound like she wasn't interested.

He in return let out a chuckle that made her melt, "Is that so? So I have never seen you around here, is this your first time?"

Maka nodded, "Yea, I prefer to spend time with myself, but my friends convinced me to wear this awful outfit, and even got me to drink."

"You do seem to be enjoying yourself," he pointed out.

"Yea, I suppose you're right, but at the rate this night is going I am gonna be left here myself," she said looking over at the other three who were flirting with their prospective dates.

"You never know, those two are pretty awkward, but at times they can be smooth," he let out a chuckle, "but they are no where are cool as me."

"Well, Mr. Cool, why don't you get back out there? I'm sure there are plenty of girls who actually want to talk to you right now," she took another drink feeling kind of light headed. "If you'd excuse me, I think I need to sit down." She tried to push past him to get to her table, but ended up just tripping over his foot. She felt an arm around her that halted her fall.

"You should be more careful there, you obviously don't take your alcohol well."

She shrugged off his arm not wanting the help of a man, they were all the same. They just picked up woman when they felt like it, not caring about those they hurt. She walked over to Tsubaki and tapped her shoulder to get her attention before leaning in to talk into her ear, "Hey, I'm not feeling too hot, so I am gonna head home first. I'm assuming I'll see you in the morning?" she said nodding in the blue haired boys direction. This earned a blush from her friend, but she wasn't going to judge, she knew Tsubaki would be safe no matter what. She's one strong woman under that soft exterior.

And with that, Maka made her way for the door, pushing people out of her way. Once outside, the cool night air of the desert felt great on her flushed skin. She looked around, trying to find her bearings before beginning to walk down the road, with great difficulty. But before she even made it around the corner, she was headed off by a motorcycle. Maka slowly backed away from the purring machine, not really sure what was happening. That is, until the rider turned off the bike and removed his helmet, revealing shimmering white hair. "Come on, I'll give you a ride."

"Excuse me, but I don't remember asking for your help, I can walk home myself, thank you. Plus don't you have girls waiting back there for you?"

"Nah, those girls come by the dozen. Not to mention they will be there tomorrow night anyway, looking for some guy to leave with," he said looking at her with a rather bored expression.

"Well, either way I still don't need your help," she tried to prove her point by walking around him, she tripped breaking one of her heels. "Dammit that hurt!"

"Are you willing to hop on the bike now?" he asked pushing the helmet into her hands.

She hesitated looking down at her feet, "Fine, you can take me home."

After she slipped on the helmet, and threw her leg over the side of the bike, making sure to keep a hold of her skirt so it wouldn't ride up. After giving him the best directions she could from this side of town, they were off, and he rode FAST. She wrapped her unused arm around his waist and pulled herself to him tightly. She found that he was incredibly hot, in more than one definition, as his body radiated heat and she placed her hand on the bare skin of his abs. She told her hand to move, to get out of there, but it simply refused and slowly moved around on the skin. As she did so, she swore she could feel him laughing, but just told herself that it was the motorcycle, nothing else.

They made it back to her place in no time flat, due to his crazy driving. "I'll walk you up, no complaints. Which floor is your room on?"

She took off the helmet to be heard easier, "The third floor, but I can handle it. I'll be fine," again she tried to prove herself, but ended up swaying and almost falling like before. He grabbed her before she hit the ground and then picked her up like she was some princess being carried by her prince. The thought made her face grow warm as the blood rushed too it. Foolishly, she tried to hide her face by turning to towards where their two bodies met, only to find rippling muscles working together perfectly to carry her up the stairs. He HAD to work out like everyday to get such a perfect, well-toned body.

"You're staring again," she could feel the husky laughter through his chest and it felt wonderful.

"I am not staring," she had to think fast, "I am just tired, that's all." She couldn't let him on to her steadily growing blush, nor could she let him know that was starting to feel like he was different form most men, helpful while not trying to get into your pants. The story of her father, and how he ruined her mother.

Once they reached her floor, she guided him to her door and he put her down. Maka took her room key out of her purse and looked up to the man who had helped her. "Sorry if I was a pain, but I am grateful for your help."

The male saw the flush still on her face and the hazy look in her eyes, and it made her look absolutely irresistible. Before he even was sure what he was doing himself, he leaned down and pressed his warm lips to hers. Maka had no idea what was happening, but she almost fell into the amazing feeling that his lips brought. A moment passed and Maka finally realized what was happening, he was kissing her! She immediately pushed him away and brought her hand up, smacking it hard against his face, "I knew it, all men are the same. They all just want the same thing." With that she opened her door and locked it firmly behind her. Sliding down the length of the door, she slumped into a pile and began to weep into her knees. She had no idea he was still standing there, that he could hear it all.

"Now you've done it Soul," he said running his hand through his hair before walking somberly down the stairs and to his bike.

Maka stood up about and hour later, tears completely exhausted. She wandered to her bedroom and quickly changed. "I knew going with them would be a bad idea. Now look at me, crying over having my FIRST kiss stolen away from me, by a guy who's name I don't even know. That is the last time I ever go clubbing. Hopefully the others had a better night." Before she knew it she was drifting off to sleep.

~*~oOo~*~

Maka awoke the next morning to the sound of the door unlocking, Tsubaki must be home. She drug herself out of bed feeling awfully nauseous. Forcing herself to look into the mirror, her eyes weren't too red, and for that she was happy. Next, she decided that a shower was much needed after having so many bodies brushing against hers all night. The thought automatically brought up the memory of his perfect body under her hands. She shook her head, removing the memory. "What an ass."

After her shower walked into the living room seeing Tsubaki and the sisters there already changed and looking like she was about to go back out, a beaming smile on her face. "Morning, Tsubaki," Maka called out making the other girl jump. "Did you have a _fun _night," definitely emphasizing the word 'fun'.

Her cheeks automatically turned red, "Yea," she said softly, "but nothing happened!"

"Getting a little defensive are we? I am not here to judge you," Maka said her smile growing as she saw the blush grow even more on her friend's face.

"Well, after we left the bar, we went over to Kid's house, he was the one with the black hair, and man was it big! We all went over there to have more drinks with much less people, it got really crowed in there when you left."

She paused looking over at Maka, and Liz took the lead, "Which reminds me, that other guy that was with the boy's group left right behind you. You guys didn't happen to leave together did you?" Maka's breath hitched and she couldn't find the words to explain herself.

Tsubaki's voice chimed in"Maka, that's perfect! I knew you'd have fun! He was so dreamy too!"

"Yay! Maka got laid!" Patti nearly yelled.

"I did no such thing! He just gave me a ride after I broke me heel walking down the sidewalk, sorry Liz."

"Whatever I still have another pair, well we all decided to meet up after we all got changed. We were going to all go to lunch, do you want to join us?" Liz asked, "You'll get to see Mr. Muscles again!"

Maka wanted nothing more than to scream out how she hated him and tell her what he had done, but she had a feeling that the others wouldn't find it as much of a big deal as she did. Not to mention, she didn't want to ruin Tsubaki's mood, "Actually I think I'll pass. I have this raging headache, damn alcohol." Maka said with a small laugh.

"Are you sure?" she asked sensing something was off.

"Yea, yea, go on and enjoy yourself! I'll probably just spend my day drawing or something," she gave her the best smile she could before trying to shoo them out the door, "Go have fun!"

"Alright, I will try to be home soon, okay? And there is some aspirin in the bathroom if you need it," and with that she left the apartment, Maka closing the door behind her.

~*~oOo~*~

Tsubaki walked to the meeting place, a gorgeous outdoor restaurant next to the lake. It was definitely a sight to see. She saw the group and noticed that the white haired guy from last night was there. "Sorry for being a little late, Maka was hungover."

"Hahahaha! That tiny girl didn't look like she could handle much alcohol, but she just putting back those daiquiris like they were nothing. BUT NO ONE CAN DRINK LIKE ME! I CAN'T BE BEAT!" the blue haired boy began laughing.

"Oh shut it, Black Star," Liz said, "So, I didn't catch your name," she said looking at the white haired male.

"Soul Eater Evans, just call me Soul," he replied nonchalantly, not really paying attention.

"So, Soul, what exactly happened between you and Maka?" Liz asked.

He arched an eyebrow, "Who now?"

"Wow, he did her and forgot her name, no wonder Maka denied it! She was probably too drunk to even remember!" Patti laughed out.

"Whoa, whoa, if you're talking about that girl from last night, nothing happened," he said suddenly defensive.

"Why so defensive all of a sudden, hm, Soul?" Liz asked walking up to him.

Before he even made a move to defend himself, Tsubaki walked up to him looking way different than her usual self, much more demon looking, "What. Did. You. Do?" she sounded out slowly and very, very angrily.

"Sheesh, it was just a kiss, what's the big deal?" The two sisters sighed, and Tsubaki suddenly looked worried, "What?"

"She's probably at home crying," Liz said looking over to Tsubaki, "Should we go see her?"

"What? It is just a kiss! Not to mention she already hit me last night because of it."

"Oh, then it's much worse than we thought," Tsubaki sighed, "Why did we ever let her go home alone?"

"Okay, could someone _please_ explain to me exactly what is happening?" Soul said running a hand through his hair, frustrated.

Patty took her chance to chime in, "Maka hates men!" she paused with a laugh, "I'd imagine that was her first kiss."

Tsubaki confirmed this with a nod of her head, "Maka's dad was a no-good man and was always cheating on her mother. Finally, her mom walked out on the two of them leaving Maka alone to constantly walk in on her father with other women. I'm sure you can see why she panicked when some guy she had just met decided to make a move on her."

"Psh, how was I supposed to know that? I wasn't expecting a COLLEGE student to take such an offense to a simple kiss.

Tsubaki sighed, "But, she would be upset if we went back, so let's just go to lunch okay?"

"You know what? I actually think I have something to take care of," Soul said turning around.

"Go get her!" Patti yelled out after him, laughing the whole time.

~*~oOo~*~

Maka was lounging in her room, absently doodling on the sketch pad in her lap. She had found that drawing, along with reading, had always help ease her nerves. She sighed, "I need to just put him out of my mind, it really wasn't that big of a deal, and if I stay away from him then everything will go back to how it was," she said out loud to herself. After making up her mind, she turned her attention to her drawing, old to find out that she was sketching out HIS likeness. The open shirt, the flawless abs, all of it. "Shit," she cursed to herself. Before she had the chance to tear it out and crumple it up, she heard a knock at the door. After looking back down at the drawing, she placed it face down on her bed and got up. Another knock came from the door, this time it sounded much more agitated. "I'm coming already," she called to the door.

After unlocking the deadbolt, she opened the door only to catch his red eyes. "Hey there." Before he knew it the door was slamming shut in front of him. He stuck his arm out just in time to get his hand on the door and stop it before it closed. "Whoa there, just hear me out, okay?" he said pushing against the door as much as he dared. Last thing he needed was to hurt her more.

Finally, he made a big enough space that he could squeeze through and pushed his way into the room. "Yea, just come right in," Maka said sarcastically waving her arm as if in invitation. She looked up at him, "So what exactly are _you_ here for?"

He scratched the back of his head, "I came here to apologize for last night. I should not have assumed it was okay to kiss you, that was wrong of me."

Maka turned away walking towards her room, "Don't worry about it, it's not that big of a deal, right?" As she entered her room she was glad she was partly a neat freak. Nothing like having a guy walk into your room and it being dirty. "She turned to him, was that all you wanted?" What she found when she turned was not what she expected, she was looking around her room, "Excuse me?"

"Did you draw these?" he said gawking at the various drawings and paintings along her walls. He looked at her for an answer.

She nervously turned away, "Yea, I used to have a lot of free time when I was younger. Let's just say that I spent lots of time in my room with my Ipod turned all the way up. But I just kind of dabbled with colors then," she pointed to a small painting in the corner of her room, "I painted how I felt, or how the music made me feel. As time went on I began to study the human figure, then I could go out to the park, watch people and well, sketch them. I was blessed, or in some people's opinions, cursed, with a perfect recall. So if I simply sketch someone out I can later go back and fill in the details later. That way I can catch the moment, and get everything perfect. The human body is fascinating, how it works so perfect with all of it's different parts."

She hadn't noticed he was staring at her, "These are really great, Maka."

The moment her name rolled off the end of his tongue, she felt shivers run along her spine. His deep sultry voice cooing out her name, it was amazing. Then something hit her, "I'm assuming you met the others and that's why you know my name, but I don't even know yours," she said rather embarrassed.

"Aw man, where are my manners. The name is Soul Eater Evans, but you can call me Soul," he replied with a toothy grin.

"Nice to meet you Soul," she said with a small smile.

His gaze returned to her walls and soon saw an easel with a sketch of a father holding his daughter high over his head, both of them wearing huge smiles on their faces. He walked around the bed to get a better look. After looking at it for a few moments he turned around and saw the small sketch book on her bed, "So what are you drawing now?"

"No, wait!" she called as she noticed what he was picking up. Why hadn't she just put it away? Well it was too late now.

He gave her a strange look as he flipped over the notebook, a stunned expression crossing his face. "Is," he paused and she waited for him to become angry, "Is this me?" Maka turned her face away and gave a slight nod. "Maka, this is really good, how did you manage to pull of this much detail from how dark it was in that club, not to mention drunk?"

She shrugged, "My recall I suppose. I feel like it's not that great, like it's not perfect. I started this morning anyway with a massive headache, maybe that's why?" She shrugged again as she turned to him only to find him with his shirt pulled up and was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Looks great to me," he said looking over his shoulder at her.

"I just don't think it captures your face right, or your aura."

That last comment confused him, "My aura?"

"I guess it's hard to explain. But it doesn't give off that feeling I got from you, from your eyes, from your smile."

"What sort of feeling should it be giving me? What is my aura?"

She thought hard about it, "Cool, yet dangerous. You gave off this aloofness, that keeps most people at bay, but you seem like you have a temper behind those eyes." She saw his eyes fill with pain, "I don't assume that because of their color," she explained. "I feel like they have a caring sense behind them, but that if something came between you and what you cared for, that you'd probably tear them to shreds." She looked back to the sketch, "I feel like it's too nice, that there needs to be that danger, that part that captures, well you."

She looked him in the eyes and she could tell he was surprised, "Again I say, you got all of that just from the bar?" he sounded completely dumbfounded.

"I spent time watching people, learning what I could be being far away and not really near them. I was kind of a loner and so I simply watched people. It was what I did."

"That is pretty amazing," she looked at him surprised, "do you think you'll finish this?"

"I should be able to finish the sketch soon ," she replied taking the sketchbook from him, "It'll take me a week to finish the painting. The colors I feel like I need I don't own, so I'll need to pick those up before I start."

"I'd love to have one of your drawings,"

"Well, you can have it when it's done."

His face looked absolutely happy, "Are you serious?"

She laughed a bit, "Yea, of course. It is of you, so yea you can have it."

"Thanks," he said, a smile crossing his face making him look like a little boy who had just received a new toy on Christmas morning, and Maka never would have expected to ever make him make that face. "Oh, here let me give you my number, you can call me whenever it's ready."

After exchanging their numbers, Maka saw him out and they said their goodbyes before he walked down the hall, leaving Maka to stand there, alone. "Well that's not exactly what I expected to do today," she said laughing to herself. "Not to mention I never expected him to be here again, nonetheless complementing my art." She stood there for a moment before she decided to go out and buy her paints and get right back on that painting. For some reason, she felt like she needed that painting soon, so she could see this Soul again, and that smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's it. For now, I will continue to write this, but I really hope a few of you could review and point me in the right direction, I am really unsure about this story. So until I am sure this story is worth sharing with the rest of you, I will hold off on the rest of the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I can't even begin to say how happy I was to find out how many people were willing to wait an uncertain amount of time for this story. I finally was able to sit down and write this for you guys and I hope this lives up to the standards I set in the first chapter. I was determined to get this out to you guys and now it's 9 A.M. and I haven't been to bed. So, if the last half is kind of out of place, or badly edited or the like, I apologize and I will fix what I can when I get the time. **

**So Please Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

Maka sat in her room nearly covered in paint from head to toe. She had been working nearly nonstop on his painting for the last few days. As she sat and admired her work, she realized how crazy she had been to paint this so fast and just for him. What had come over her? This guy had tried to force himself on her, and now she was sitting here just finishing up with the perfect painting of said man.

She had been worried about getting his colors right, but after seeing that smile of his when he showed up that day, she knew exactly how to paint him. The background had been all dark colors and shades, save for a few spots of color here and there, and a vibrant color halo around his entire body. She couldn't help but stare at the vision she had captured of him, the moment she had first seen him, the moment she fell...wait, was she really thinking that? There was no way! She was going to give him this painting, and be done with it. Men aren't worth the trouble.

Finally, she stood up from her chair and made her way across her room and into her bathroom, and boy did she need a shower. She let the water run so it could warm as she stripped down, peeling off the paint covered clothes and exposing the pale skin beneath it. She wasn't very beautiful by her standards. Sure she had really nice legs, but the rest of her wasn't that great, her bust was a barely a C, she didn't have many curves, and her face wasn't much to look at even with makeup on especially now with her huge bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. With a sigh, she stepped into the shower ready to wash herself down.

Once clean, she wandered around her room with her towel wrapped around her body. She grabbed her phone from its place on her dresser where it sat and charged and began to search through her contacts looking for a certain boys number, but once she found it she knew she didn't have the balls to call him. A text would be fine, right?

It read:

"Hey Soul, it's Maka, the painter girl from the club? Well your painting is done, so you can come over whenever."

With a sigh she stood and grabbed her robe from the back of her bathroom door and dropped her towel to bring it around her body. She picked up the comb from her bathroom counter and began to slowly comb through her hair, carefully getting all of the knots free. It took her a good 15 minutes at least to get all of the tangles free, because she had so much paint in her hair that it took some time to not rip out all of her hair. Finally satisfied, she walked out of her room to find some breakfast.

"I thought you were never coming out of that room!" Tsubaki called slightly startling Maka, "What have you been doing?"

Maka shrugged trying to make it seem like no big deal, "I've been working on a painting."

"Oh really? I haven't seen you drive through one like that in a while. Can I see it?" she asked sounding very excited.

"No!" Maka snapped, and instantly covered her mouth. Tsubaki gave her this suspicious look before glancing over at Maka room and taking a step towards it. Maka almost jumped in her way, but knew that's what Tsubaki was hoping she'd do so she resisted the urge. Before Maka was forced to explain herself there was a knock at the door and Maka instantly headed for the kitchen when Tsubaki turned. She poured some coffee into a mug hoping to wake herself up from her continuous work the last few days. She enjoyed the warm feeling of the coffee as it passed her lips so much that she nearly missed Tsubaki calling her from the other room.

As she stepped into the living room she was suddenly reminded that someone had been knocking at the door, because there stood Soul, in her living room, and she was in a robe, well crap. It didn't help that Tsubaki is standing right behind him with a questioning look across her face. "Um, hey Soul. I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Sorry, I saw your text and decided to come straight over," Soul replied in a cool manner, yet Maka could see the eagerness behind his red eyes.

Once again Maka saw Tsubaki's face, but this time it looked more shocked. Man was she going to have some explaining to do. "Oh, well you can come see it now," she said turning around and heading towards her room, Soul in tow. Maka shut the door behind them, knowing Tsubaki would try and peek in and snoop. When she turned around she saw Soul looking down at her, the anticipation still laced in his features, but there was something else she couldn't quite place, but she felt as though he was looking her over and was somewhat uncomfortable.

Soul had hurried over there once he got her text, not even sure why. Sure he wanted to see her art work, but he never knew he would be running off to see her, err, her art. But he had and he couldn't explain it, nor could he explain why he was standing there, staring at her in the bathrobe she wore. The neckline of the robe danced dangerously on the edge of showing too much as she moved and the tie looked like it would give at any moment. All thoughts of the painting were lost in that moment as he felt his heart rate speed up just by looking at her. He figured he had been caught staring when she pulled the ties around her tighter and walked around to the other side of the bed.

As he followed her, his mind once again returned to the reason why he was there in the first place, the painting. That's when it caught his eye, the fantastic array of dark colors that were perfectly blended together and contrasted against the vibrant colors around his body and even the pale color of his skin. The painting was magnificent. "Maka, this is just amazing. How did you manage to get this done so fast?" He had turned back to face her and now without the attempted escape of her boobs in progress he was able to look at her face. She had huge black bags under both of her eyes that told him that she had not slept much in the last few days. He found himself feeling guilty as he looked at her face, "Damn, Maka, have you even slept? You need to take better care of your body," he said as he reached up and grazed his thumb under her weary eyes and watched as she jumped back at his sudden touch.

Maka could feel the heat rise to her face instantly and she knew she needed an excuse, and fast, "Well, when I'm in the mood to paint I don't like to waste it. I hadn't even realized I had worked through the night the first night. I just remembered seeing the sun rise," she said letting out a small laugh.

A sort of uneasiness filled the room and before it really became awkward, Maka heard a knock from her door and turned to see Tsubaki opening it, "Hey, the girls just called and invited us to go to the club again tonight. You want to go?"

Before Maka could even answer she heard some sort of jazz music playing from behind her, "Hey, Kid, what's up. Clubbing?" he looked down at Maka with a smirk, "Sure, sounds like fun."

"Oh, come on Maka, go. Please?" Tsubaki asked as Soul hung up his phone.

Maka sighed but figured there would be no way to get out of this, "Fine, I need to get out of my room anyway." Just as soon as her answer was complete she felt Tsubaki grab her hand and begin to drag her out of he room. "Make yourself at home then, Soul. We'll be out soon. Oh, and don't touch the paint, it might still be wet," Maka called out as she was being drug into Tsubaki's room to get ready.

~*~oOo~*~

Luckily tonight the club wasn't too packed when they arrived. Maka already knew that if she drank at all, it would only be one, two tops. She did not need to be drunk yet again. The blood-red dress Tsubaki had put her in was not only strapless, but only came to about mid thigh where the fabric tightened and yet was continuously inching up her legs trying to show off much more than it should.

The guys went and found a place to sit, much preferring to have alcohol in their systems first, as the girls immediately went onto the dance floor, dragging Maka with them. Once they were far enough from the boys that they wouldn't be heard, Tsubaki asked, "So what's happening with this Soul guy exactly?" Maka instantly turned red.

"Yea, I never thought you'd ever see him again, but now you're inviting him over to your place? What's with that, Maka?" Liz pipped in.

"Hey, hey! That is not what is happening here. The other day he shows up, forces his way into my place and apologizes. Next thing I know he's complimenting my art and asking me to paint him, I was sort of overwhelmed so I simply said yes. I texted him this morning to tell him it was done, and I had no idea he was going to show up today. There is nothing between us!" she said trying to keep her composure, but she could feel the heat rising in her face out of embarrassment and hoped that no one could tell in the blackness of the club.

"Fine, say that now. We will see how everything goes after tonight," was Liz's reply as she let herself be taken away by the beat of the song.

The guys watched the girl dancing around each other as they dank their beers. "So, Soul what's up with this chick? You guy's like dating or what?" Black Star said looking over at Soul, eyebrow raised.

"Shit, no! I hardly know the girl for one, and two I'm not sure if I like the innocent type."

"Not to mention you kind of ruined your chances already, with that kiss and all," Kid pointed out, virtually slapping Soul in the face.

"Yea! Real smooth there Soul, why'd you kiss her anyway? Not like she's much to look at," Black Star laughed out.

"Don't really remember, was pretty drunk that night," Soul lied, he knew that he had kissed her because she looked pretty damn sexy that night, not like he would admit that to the guys.

They dropped the topic until Kidd finally pointed out that the girls kept looking over at them. "You want to go join them?"

"Hell yea! I'll show them how a god dances!" came Black Star's response with the usual mention of him being a god.

"You coming Soul?"

The whole time the girl's had been dancing he watched Maka sheepishly begin to dance with her friends, and then Patty brought her a drink and nearly forced it down her throat. Within the next few songs Maka was moving smoothly and with more confidence. He could not help but watch as her dress drifted further and further up daring to show off too much, but she would always fix it before then. The dress surely made her legs look amazing and he suddenly had the urge to walk up and run his hands up them. Only thing he could do was try.

Maka watched as the guys walked over and the girl's instantly began to dance with them. Even Kid, ever in his suit, was rocking his body in time with the music as both Liz and Patty ground their bodies on either side of him. Tsubaki was a little shyer in her approach considering Black Star always had to have the spot light and she knew if she got to close she might get hit by some out of control move. Then there was Maka, ever embarrassed with just dancing, but she had never danced with a guy before. So when Soul came up, his body rocking with the music, keeping perfect time, she suddenly was at a loss as to what to do. Should she begin dancing with him? Or should she simply continue to dance in front of Tsubaki. Tsubaki answered for her as she leaned down and whispered, "Go dance with him, he can't take his eyes off of you anyway," and with a slight push Maka was sent backwards, thudding into Soul's powerful chest.

"Well hello there, Maka," his pointed teeth were clearly visible with his large smirk. "Come to dance?" he said and before she knew it she was flipped around and had her body pulled close to his as he moved her body in time with hers. Maka couldn't bring herself to look up at his face, but when she looked down she realized he had unbuttoned his shirt once again and his perfect muscles peaked out at her. Though it was incredibly embarrassing to her, she just couldn't bring herself to push him away, she just didn't hate it like she thought she would. So she though, hell, might as well make the best of it.

She turned her body and pressed her back against his chest, continuing to rock her hips with his. His hands almost instantly placed themselves on her hips, pulling her closer. Maka could feel the muscles in his stomach contracting as he moved and it felt amazing, not to mention his hands began to run themselves along her waist and her virtually bare legs. She could hardly believe that she was letting someone do this to her, but it was all part of growing up. She was twenty-one, and she never did anything like this. It was time for a change, she supposed. It's not like it's really all that bad, right? This is what one should do in college, enjoy life. Her first kiss and her first dance (like this anyway) were now gone, at least to the same guy, who was pretty straightforward, but was a really great guy nonetheless, with one hell of a body. Maka decided then that she would try harder to live a funner life, and get out of her room.

The group continued to dance for a few more song before sitting down to take a break. Kid, Liz, and Patty had had a few beers too many and were having a make out session between the three of them. Then there was Black Star and Tsubaki, the oddest pair Maka had ever seen. First there's Tsubaki who is as quiet as can be, unless you really tick her off, and then you have Black Star, who is by far the loudest, craziest man alive. Maka and Soul now sat together talking about anything and everything, just trying to keep their attention on each other, and off of the near orgy happening to their right.

"So, Soul. You know my hobby, what's yours?" Maka asked him having to lean in close so he could hear her over the music.

"I play the piano," he replied.

"You know, you really don't look like the piano playing type. But based on your ring tone, I'd say you're a jazz man," she said with a smile.

"You're right on that one, I just love the way it flows," you could just see the spark in his eyes while he spoke. Maka had no idea she had been staring until he spoke up, "You know, you do tend to stare a lot."

"I'd say I have a staring problem, but that would be a lie. To tell you the truth I'm just not used to talking with guys, or even people. I became self dependent the day my mom walked out on us, well on my father and she just couldn't take me with her. Most of my life I've hated men, mostly due to my father and his habits. Once I started growing up and started feeling, well, _other_ ways about guys I was too awkward to ever do anything about it." Once finished, Maka turned her head away unable to look at him after laying herself out bare like that.

"So that was you're first kiss, wasn't it?" Soul asked, guilt laced into his words.

Maka nodded, "I think most of the reason why I had been so upset is that you had seemed so much different from my father. You went out of your way to help me all the way home, and I was starting to think you were a nice guy and next thing I know is there is some guy I don't even know at my door, kissing me, while drunk. Who wouldn't assume that you weren't trying to take advantage of them? Or is that just me?"

"I am really sorry for what I did, I'd like to say that is was the alcohol running away from me, but I wasn't really that drunk."

She finally looked back up to him, "So why did you kiss me?"

It was his turn to look away now, "You looked just took cute to resist...I guess."

"Hey, Maka," came Tsubaki's voice, "I need to get Black Star home before he makes a scene."

"I'll make sure Maka makes it home," Soul said, "You read to go?"

"Um, yea," she said standing up and saying good bye to her friend knowing she wouldn't be home tonight. Her and Soul walked out of the club and toward where he had parked his bike. As they rode to her apartment she fought to keep her dress from coming up as she held on tightly, once again taking the opportunity to feel up his amazing muscles, but this time she knew she was caught as she felt a hand placed over hers as they were waiting at one of the lights. The moment his hand touched hers and curled his fingers around hers, she could feel what she could only describe as a spark of electricity, but it ended as soon as it started as the light turned green and his hand left hers.

The walk up her stairs was an awkward one, neither of them really knowing what to say. Once they reached her door Maka finally spoke up, "I'll make sure you're painting gets to you soon, whenever you have the time I'll drive it over since it won't do too well on the back of your bike. Not really sure why I never thought of that," she said feeling rather embarrassed.

"Nah, don't worry about it. It was a good day either way. Now you go in there and catch up on your lost hours of sleep. Good night, Maka," he said before turning around. Maka's heart was torn the moment he turned and she never would have guess at her next choice of action.

"Soul?" she called his name softly before covering the distance between them. The moment he turned around she stood on her toes and planted an awkward, quick kiss on his lips. "Good night," she said almost too quiet for someone to hear, had Soul not had perfectly tuned ears for sound he wouldn't have either, and she quickly fled to her door and closed it quickly behind her leaving a very confused, yet happy, Soul on the other side of her door. Both stood there for a moment, smiles gracing their lips.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there it is. I'll try and write whenever I get the chance to get this story out to y'all. **

**Thank you to all of my followers and all of my viewers that put this story up to 500 hits, Why Would You Die For Me to 1,500 hits , and Secret Prom Date to a whopping 5,000 hits! I am a very proud writer now! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here it is, as promised, and I hope it doesn't disappoint. I am still amazed at how many people were willing to tough this story out! I love you all, honestly!**

**Please point out any errors, for it is 4am, and I am slacking a bit. Again, I love you all! Happy Reading (I hope).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

Maka woke up feeling very refreshed. She had the best night of sleep that night. After she kissed Soul she was so frightened that she had made the wrong decision, but soon she relaxed into the thought that she had actually kissed him. Maka, the introverted girl, actually kissed someone. She feel asleep with the thought of how her lips pressed up against his had felt, perfect. But now that she was awake it took a different turn. She had kissed someone, and she wasn't even sure where this was going. Sure, she wanted to become more outgoing, but was this too big of a step? She had no idea.

She looked over at her alarm clock and noticed it's red letters read 11:45. She hadn't slept that long in years, so she really must have pushed her body a farther than she should have. With a huff, she rolled herself out of bed and into the bathroom to start her morning routine of using the bathroom, brushing her teeth, and finally a shower. She was glad that when she took a look at herself that the bags under her eyes were almost gone.

After the warm shower she felt completely refreshed. She emerged from her room, in only her bathrobe like always, to find the apartment empty. As she walked to the kitchen to find some breakfast she noticed a small note on the fridge:

_Hey Maka, _

_I went to the Liz's house for a bit. We have been invited to go swimming over at Kid's house later today around 4ish. Hopefully you'll wake up before then, you were sleeping like the dead. But I will be going shopping for a new suit around noon today because my old one doesn't quiet fit right, and you should come along since I am sure you don't have a suit, and if you do it doesn't fit. I know you haven't been swimming since you moved in. Send me a text when you wake up and we'll make plans. _

_Tsubaki! _

Maka went back to her room to grab her phone off of her dresser. She quickly looked through her numbers to get to Tsubaki's name so she could send her a text.

Maka: "Hey Tsubaki, sorry for sleeping so long, but you're right I don't have a suit. Where should we meet?"

Tsubaki: "Morning sleepy head. I forgot my wallet at home so I was going to go home and get it as well as bounce on your head until you woke up, lol. I'll be home in like 15, leaving Liz's now."

Maka decided she best hurry up and get ready because Tsubaki would be rushing her out the door so they would have the most time possible to shop. Tsubaki simply loved to shop.

She grabbed her long drappy halter top shirt. It was lime green in color, one of her favorites, and she grabbed a pair of skinny jeans Tsubaki had said she should wear, but never did. If she wanted to be more outgoing, might as well be in style, right? She slowly turned and looked at herself and decided she liked how the jeans hugged her legs without being so tight that they were uncomfortable or really that hard to get on, since they were of a stretchy material.

As she was brushing out her hair, she heard a click and knew that Tsubaki was home. Deciding that she would just leave her hair down, she walked out of her bedroom and met Tsubaki on the other side. "Wow Maka, never thought you'd actually wear them, but I told you they would look good on those long legs of yours."

"Yea, I was pretty surprised myself. And I was starting to feel bad that they were just sitting around," she said rubbing the back of her head. "Anyways, we ready to go?"

"Yea, let's go!"

The girls spent the next few hours hoping from store to store trying on the craziest, funniest and strangest suits they had ever seen. If you can't figure out how a swim suit goes on, something is just a little off. Finally, they both made their selections.

Tsubaki's had a halter top than held her breasts enough that they wouldn't just pop out at every given chance, but showed the perfect amount of them. The bottoms were a low cut and tied in little bows at the sides. The entire suit was navy blue in color with little white polka dots everywhere.

Maka's was a halter top just like Tsubaki's was, but it covered much more of her chest, since she was very self conscious about her breasts, and it had a bow right in the middle. The bottom had a short skirt over it that had little ruffles along the bottom. The suit had two different colors to it: the top was green a green plaid and the bow was solid black along with some piping around the edges, while the skirt was almost the opposite, having the main body of it black with a little belt like stripe of green plaid at the top.

They finished all of their shopping around 3:30 and had to rush home to get all of their stuff ready and make it to Kid's by four. Once at home, they quickly began putting their suits on and finding clothes to wear over them. They both settled on wearing halter tops, much like their suits, along with a pair of bathing suit wraps(those tie on skirt things), Maka's long,flowing and black while Tsubaki's was shorter and blue like her suit, and rushed out the door.

Kid's house was a good thirty minute drive away and they hit some traffic along the way, pushing it over to about forty-five minutes. Maka couldn't believe what she was seeing when they finally drove up what seemed like a mile long driveway. His house was enormous! The only other word Maka could come up with for it in that moment was...symmetrical? Everything was perfectly mirrored from one side to the other. All the plants on one side of the drive could be found on the exact opposite side in the same exact shape, size, color, everything. It was a bit unnerving. "I will tell you now," came Tsubaki's voice, "Kid is a bit of a symmetry freak to say the least. I would recommend not moving anything, and I mean anything, because he'll know. You don't even want to know what will happen if you break something. Hopefully we can keep Black Star under control this time."

"Well, that sounds...comforting," Maka replied looking over at Tsubaki who gave her a small smile. As Maka looked back at the house she said, "He must be rolling in the money, huh?"

Tsubaki nodded, "Yea, his dad owns some big record company, I don't remember the name." They had finally reached the house and Tsubaki put the car in park, turned it off, and they both got out bringing their bags with their towels and extra clothes with them.

As Maka followed Tsubaki to the door, she noticed that there was a familiar motorcycle parked near the door. "That's Soul's bike," she thought and suddenly she felt a little under dressed. She was about to be virtually half naked around the guy she had just kissed the night before. She hadn't noticed that she had stopped until Tsubaki turned and asked if she was coming in or not. Slowly, Maka began to walk after her again, pulling her arms around her body.

They rung the doorbell, and finally Kid came to the door, hair dripping wet and just in his swim trunks. They were midnight black with a large white skull on both sides, of course. His upper body was somewhat toned, "Nothing like what Soul's body looks like," Maka thought and she immediately put it out. Thoughts like that would just make her more and more nervous, that she knew. "Come on in guys, the others are here already and are in the pool," he said as he turned and strode away quite quickly apparently trying to get back to the pool, where Liz and Patty were. The girls kept up as they soon ended up outside once again. The pool, to say the least, matched the house. It too was enormous! It was the size of an olympic pool from end to end (50m or 164ft) but was shaped like a cartoony skull, and even had to islands in the middle for the two eyes.

As Maka was looking she finally saw Soul, in all of his half dressed glory. She could see the drops of water slowly rolling down his finely toned torso. She had to force her eyes upwards when he started walking her way. "Hey guys, ready for a swim?" came his amazing deep voice, with a smile on his face.

"Sure am! You coming, Maka?" Tsubaki asked as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Yea, give me a minute," she said as she turned to the bag she was carrying and pulled out some sunscreen. Looking back over her shoulder slightly, she began to untie her skirt before pulling it free and putting it in the bag. With a steadying breath she pulled her top off and almost immediately pulled her arms around her stomach after putting it in her bag. Maka looked over her shoulder one more time and she saw Soul talking to Tsubaki, so she felt safe enough to drop her arms and begin to apply the sunscreen to her pale skin, because if she didn't she'd burn to a crisp.

As she finished applying it to her arms, legs, stomach, and chest, she began to rub it on her back with a little difficulty. "Would you like some help?" came a deep and familiar voice that instantly made Maka stiffen. She turned, and as she knew he would be, there stood Soul, in his half naked state. She turned her head slightly making it seem like she was looking back for the lotion, but instead she was trying to hide the pink tinge that graced her face.

Soul slowly took the bottle, each of his movements hesitant. Sure, Maka had kissed him, but where exactly did that leave them? For all he knew, it could just be some crazy kind of revenge for him stealing her first kiss. You could never really tell with girls, they were all crazy!

After he popped the top, he let some of the lotion fall onto her back and watched as her back arched from the cold droplets on her back. Once she finally relaxed he was able to run his hands through the substance and began to rub it softly into her skin, covering her back without being too hands-on. Girls always had a way to turn shit on you, might as well play it safe.

Maka's eyes closed as she felt Soul's amazingly delicate hands. Who would have guess that someone with that toned of a body would have hands so soft and gentle? Sure there were small callouses from when he would, from what she could assume, work out. Because there's no way he could stay that muscular and not work out. She was sort of sad when she felt his hands retreat and he heard him grunt about being done. "T-thanks," she said as she stood and turned to him, arms wrapping her arms around her, feeling more uncomfortable than ever.

Before anything else was able to be said, however, a finely dressed man strode up to them offering them drinks, and somehow already knew what they would ask for, had he asked. Strawberry daiquiri for Maka, and a beer for Soul. Without much hesitation, Maka took the drink with a small thank you and a smile, and took a good swig of the wonderfully burning concoction that would give her the courage to make it through the day. Well, it would take more than one, but this was a start. "Cheers," she heard as she turned to see Soul's glass in the air, and she quickly brought hers up to meet him, calling out her cheers as well.

From behind them they heard a loud booming laughter as they turned to see Patty, in her giraffe print bathing suit that was so tight it looked like she would pop put at any given moment, jumping into the pool landing in a cannonball, splashing water everywhere. Before the water even settled, you could hear Black Star screaming things like "I am better than god", "no one can surpass me", and "I can splash way higher than that". Honestly, Maka couldn't care less. The blue monkey was obnoxious to say the least. She just wasn't expected to suddenly turn and see a pair of blue board shorts floating in the water and she immediately turned, hoping to not catch a glimpse of the now naked kid in the pool. Screams were heard, Liz's mostly as Black Star pulled himself out of the water not even noticing the loss of his swim wear.

"Dude! Put your pants back on!" came Soul's crude call as he too turned his back on the blue haired boy, mumbling something about not wanting to see some other guy's junk. Maka couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at his remarks. "What's so funny,eh?"

"Just everything, I-I guess," Maka mumbled out, not really sure how to answer the question. She grabbed another drink from the butler or bartender, she wasn't sure what he was exactly, and took a sip. She had already kissed Soul, and he had kissed her, so it was fair to say something might be happening there, right? Why not enjoy the moment while it lasted? With her mind made up, Maka downed the last of her drink before setting the glass down and walking towards the opposite side of the gigantic pool, avoiding the naked blue menace on the other side, who was now flaunting himself instead of covering up. What Tsubaki saw in him, she'd never know, especially since she was the complete opposite of Black Star.

She had now walked a good few feet from Soul and she decided to look over her shoulder and looked directly at Soul, concentrating on keeping her cool, "Wanna go for a swim?" Before he even answer she began to walk away again, slowly. Soul jogged to meet up with her as the walked to the other side of the pool.

Wait, was Maka trying to tease him? Had it not been that he had stolen her first kiss, and that she was some goody-two-shoes that didn't get out much? "Damn, girls sure a fucking weird," he thought, "but damn, I have to admit she looks great in that suit." He let himself fall back, giving into his male urges as he watched her slim figure sway back and forth as she walked. Sure, she wasn't the best built, or had the biggest boobs, but it was all about how it looked on you. And damn did those legs look amazing, especially in the short skirt that she was now wearing. He had felt them while dancing, and he loved how soft they were in his hands.

Maka couldn't help but feel his eyes as the looked her up and down as she walked to the end of the pool. "Maybe it did work?" she inwardly asked herself. Suddenly, she had a great idea as she neared the edge of the pool, "Hey Soul, what's that on the bottom of the pool?" she asked leaning over the edge a bit pointing towards the water. And he took the bait. As he went to lean over the edge Maka backed up and pushed him forward with both of her hands, effectively pushing him over the edge. Maka almost doubled over in laughter as she watched his exaggerated movements as he tried to keep his balance, but they didn't help him any as he eventually plunged into the cool water.

Slowly Soul came to the surface and watched as Maka nearly fell to the ground laughing. "Now that's a laugh I don't think I could ever hear enough of, but first, payback," he thought. "You little vixen!" he called as he hefted himself out of the pool with ease and started making his way towards her and she immediately began to back away, before turning and dashing around the pool. "You think you can out run me?" he called after her and he began to run, trying to be as careful as possible with his wet feet.

Maka could barely hear him coming after her over her laughter, but she could hear that he was laughing as well. She knew she could never outrun him though, so she began weaving through chairs and tables trying to get far away from him. Unfortunately, her eyes were becoming blurry from all of the laughter and he soon came up behind her and grabbed her around her waist tightly. "Let go Soul!" she laughed out trying to wiggle free.

"Nope, I am going to get you back," he said as he ran towards the diving board.

"No, Soul, don't you dare!" Maka cried starting to get a bit scared, but before she could protest anymore, she had to take in a deep breath as he lifted her higher in his arms and launched them both off of the diving board, releasing her in the air causing them both to flail a bit before finally hitting the water.

After they both resurfaced, they looked at each other and began to laugh. Maka took her chance now to splash some water into his face, "You scared me Soul!" she said, a twinge of amusement behind her words, "But it was fun anyway!" she finished as she began to laugh once again.

"Hey, it's what you get for pushing me into the pool!" he said with a laugh as he splashed her back. He has no idea what was coming as Maka soon flew towards him, the last thing he saw was a face full of her breasts before he was forced under water by his shoulders. He instantly grabbed her waist and pulled her under too, before coming up to the surface pulling her up to. "Maka, you really don't want to get into this fight, I will always win," he said calmly, a wide smile on his face.

Maka searched her brain for what to do next, and a scene from a book she read popped into her head instantly. "Well I guess you're right, so I supposed you deserve a prize, huh?" Maka said as she leaned in bringing her face closer and closer to his, noticing the red tinge across his face. Before he could lean in and complete the kiss, she had once again pushed him down under the water.

He came up with an evil smile on his face, "So it's going to be like that now, is it?" he asked as he began to back her against the wall. Once he had her pressed against the wall he put his arms on either side of her so she couldn't escape. "What will you do now, Maka?" he asked, the smooth sultry sound of his voice giving Maka the chills even in the warm water.

"Hey Maka! Soul! We are going into the pool house for some truth or dare! Come join us!" Liz called from across the pool, not really able to see exactly what was happening on their side.

"Damn, they all have the most perfect timing, don't they?" Soul mumbled under his breath as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Hey Soul?" Maka called, noticing that his arms had fallen from her sides. Once he turned her way she decided to get bold because there is no time like the present and it's not like there are any guys lining up to be with her. So she pressed her lips against his long enough to allow him time to begin kissing back before she dunked him under again, hoisted herself up the wall, and began to ran towards where the others had walked.

"Fuck Maka, if that's how you want to play, then game on. We will see who gives in to who first," he said lowly to himself, an evil grin spreading across his features as he got out and followed after the rest of them.

Neither one of them would have expected the others to be planning to "help them along" with their little game.

**.Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so this really went NOWHERE towards where I thought it would, but what's the harm in some truth or dare. That game always leads to weird endings, or very happy ones! So if anyone has any truths or dares please PM(preferably) or post them in a review.**

**While on the topic of reviews, please review! Reviews keep my blood flowing, and even if I don't have the time (or should spend the time), I go and write, or at least brainstorm, each time I read a review...so maybe that will encourage some of my followers to review as well! =D. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry everyone for my long departure! I am so happy people still continue to read and review my story. I always knew that I would finish this story, regardless if it took me 2 more years to do so. So thank you to all my followers and thank you for returning to read this after so long!**

**~.OoO.~**

When Maka arrived at the pool house, shortly after the others, she was in awe at the beautiful sight before her. She really should have expected the pool house to be just as extravagant as the main house, but she still could not help staring. All the walls were made of large panes of glass to let the sun shine in. Inside she could see a pool table, air hockey table, and a bunch of video games spread all over the large room.

In a wide space on the floor, the others had sat down comfortably while leaving space for the two teens that had yet to arrive. Maka was pulled out of her stupor when Soul popped up next to her, "You going in, or what?" he asked with a small laugh.

Maka jumped slightly at the sudden noise behind her, a wild hunger seemed to light up in his eyes that made a shiver down her spine. "Uh yeah, let's go," she said trying to calm her nerves. She had played truth or dare a few times before, but back when she was really young. She had heard of some of the dares people would make other people do sometimes. After taking another steadying breath, Maka walked up the steps to join her friends.

"Took you guys long enough, what were you guys doing?" Liz asked eyeing Maka and Soul suspiciously making a blush creep over Maka's face.

"Sorry, I don't really know my way around this place," Maka said as she sat down next to Tsubaki with Soul coming to sit on her right. Going clockwise around the circle, Maka was first, then Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Kid, Patty and then Soul.

"Riiight," Liz rolled her eyes, "So, this is how this is going to go. We will go clockwise around the circle. This little toy will randomly select a truth or a dare for you, depending on which you pick. You do not get to refuse the dare or truth to pick a new one. You refuse then you chicken out. But in order to see who will go first," she placed a bottle in the center, "we will spin this bottle." She flicked her wrist and sent it flying, "Oh, and if you chicken out you get to take a shot for courage."

Everyone watched as the bottle began to slow down and eventually came to a stop, pointing at Black Star. "Of course I would be first! I am the mighty Black Star after all!"

"Alright Black Star, truth or dare?" Soul asked.

"Dare of course. There is nothing the mighty Black Star can't handle!" he said as he pressed the dare button and waited eagerly for his dare. "It says to do a handstand until your next turn." Black Star's signature booming laughter carried across the room, "That's such an easy dare for a god like me!" He exclaimed as he flipped himself onto his hands.

"Okay I'm next! Hm, I think I'll go with truth," she said as she pressed the button. "How many one night stands have you had?" she read off the screen. Liz seemed to be taken back by the sudden prodding into her private life, but she knew she had to answer. She wouldn't let herself be the first to chicken out. "2, they were both when I was a spunky young teenager in high school trying to rebel. Anyway, your turn Kid."

"Dare, I think would be appropriate," he replied calm as ever. He read off the screen, "Eat a raw egg." Kid's calm and collect exposure disappeared in that instant, "Excuse me? I will do no such thing, that is disgusting" Kid snapped his fingers and a finely dressed man, who Maka assumed was a butler, came into the room with a tray full of shot glasses and 3 different bottles of different colored liquors. "Give me the rum and bring me a coke," he said and the man quickly filled one of the shot glasses and handed it to him before going to get the coke.

Kid got a sour look on his face as the liquor went down his throat and warmed his body. "Coke please," he asked and the butler quickly handed him an opened can of coke and he took a generous swig of the soda.

"Now it's your turn Patty," Kid handed her the game.

"Dare!" she cheered happily as she pressed the button. "Swim two laps in the pool topless!" She shouted.

"We can skip that one-" Liz was cut off by Patty's laughter as she tossed her bikini top to her sister and ran back to the pool and jumped in. With crazy agility that Maka had never seen, she began to swim across the pool. Before she knew it, Patty climbed out of the pool with her large breast cupped in her hands to cover as much as she could. A butler brought her a towel and her sister gave her top back. Patty turned and put her top back on and had Liz retie it for her.

"That was fun! I was like a dolphin!" she giggled.

"Soul, you're up." Liz said handing him the game.

"Heh, I think I'll go with dare," he said pressing the button, "Drink a mystery shot made by another player. Aw man, this is gonna be awful isn't it?" he said slightly cringing. "So who gets to make my shot?"

"Fairest way to pick would be to spin the bottle Soul.," Liz replied handing the bottle to him. He took it cautiously and set it on the floor before giving it a spin.

Around and around the bottle went and finally came to a stop pointing at Patty. "Oh man, this is going to be interesting," Soul said placing his hand over his face.

Patty jumped up and clapped her hands happily. She took off through a door that the butlers used. A few minutes later she came back with a shot glass swirling with different liquids of who knows what. She handed the shot glass to Soul who looked up at the butler across the room, "Bring me a soda, yea?" the man nodded and brought him a soda.

"Come on, _Eater_, drink up," Liz said as he hesitated.

"Well here is to nothing," he said holding the shot glass up and then bringing it to his lips and tipping it back. Gasps could be heard from everyone in the room as he took the disgusting looking shot. You could see the horror on his face as he fought to swallow and keep it down. He quickly took a big gulp of his soda to help wash the taste out of his mouth. "Well that was awful," he said with a grimace. "All yours, Maka," he said covering his mouth and passing her the game.

"Well here goes nothing," Maka said, "I'll pick truth." She pressed the button and hoped for the best. "What is the oldest and youngest age you would consider dating?" Maka looked a bit confused at first while she contemplated the question. "I never liked immature guys, and that is definitely not an age thing, but if I was forced to say an age, I would say no younger than 20. I don't need to have a guy I high school, but he couldn't be any older than 30. I don't mind a slight gap in age, as long as it's older, not younger." Maka explained. The girls in the room nodded in agreement as the males seemed to be indifferent to the question and answer. "Here ya go Tsubaki," Maka said passing it to her left.

"I think I will go with truth as well," Tsubaki said pressing the appropriate button. "When did you lose your virginity?" She stuttered out, her nerves getting the best of her. "Well…"She paused. "I was 17, there was this guy and we were dating over a year when we decided to take our relationship to the next level. Everything was fine for a while until I caught him sleeping with another girl. Not everything is meant to last." She said somewhat sadly.

"Sounds like a male to me," Maka gritted out letting her hatred for males show, "they all want the same thing."

"The hell we do!" Soul nearly shouted, clenching his fists at his sides. "We aren't all pigs who want nothing but a quick roll in the hay! I'm sorry about the experiences you might have had, but you can't hold that against every man out there."

Maka was shocked at the outburst, but she had to admit that he was right. She was letting her animosity towards her father and his actions towards the men in her life. "I'm sorry Soul, you are right. Not everyone is my father." Maka looked up at Soul feeling guilty about his rage.

"Oooookaaayyy then," Black Star said breaking the tension in the room. "My turn!" he said as he walked over to Tsubaki on his hands and grabbed the game from Tsubaki and pressed the dare button as he plopped his feet down to the ground and assumed a sitting position. "Dare of course for a god like me," Black Star said as he pressed the appropriate button. "Pour a cup of ice down your pants and leave it there until it melts"

Kid once again snapped his fingers and a butler appeared with a cup of ice. Black Star quickly grabbed the cup and dumped it into the front of his swim trunks. He let out a hiss as the ice met his warm skin. His fist balled at his side as his skin tried to adjust to the sudden change in temperature, but being Black Star he refused to let something like ice get to him.

**~.OoO.~**

The game went on for another hour with each person doing their fair share of truths and dares. Everyone could feel a nice buzz coming over them from the alcohol they had to drink for "courage" after either forfeiting of failing a dare. This of course was not true for Maka who was not used to the alcohol. The one shot she had to take, for not being able to stand on one foot until her next turn, had gone straight to her head.

"I say, we get rid of this little game now and get down to our own dares!" Liz said rather excited with the others cheering their approval. "Hm, who to pick first," Liz said as her fingers came together. "Tsubaki! Truth or dare?"

"Um, I think I'll go with dare," Tsubaki replied and immediately regretted her decision when she saw the look on Liz's face.

"Well I dare you to take Black Star into the other room, in the dark, for 7 minutes in heaven."

"What Liz, are we in high school again, or what?" Soul asked, seeming rather annoyed.

"Hey, I think it sounds like fun!" Patty cheered, happy as ever.

"I've never done 7 minutes in heaven, it's worth a try,"Tsubaki said shyly as she stood and walked over to Black Star, "Would you like to join me?" Black Star simply nodded, dumbfounded and took her hand. Liz and Patty hollered after them as they walked into the other room.

"Alright, who's next?" Liz asked scanning those still left in the room, "Maka truth or dare?"

Maka was taken by surprise, but the liquid courage was certainly doing its job, "Dare!" She said happily taking the challenge.

An evil glint flashed in Liz's eyes, "I dare you to kiss Soul!" she said as she began to giggle.

Both Soul and Maka looked at her with their eyes wide. Sure Soul had had a few drinks, but he was only starting to feel the buzz coming on. He knew that Maka didn't drink much and could not handle her alcohol, but the look on her face was something he had not expected. Her cheeks had become flushed, but the look in her eyes was full of determination. He sat back a little when she crawled towards him, closing the gap between them.

Maka's teeth played with her lower lip nervously as she practically placed herself in his lap. Finally, she released her lower lip and closed the last bit of distance between them. Her eyes closed as her soft lips meet his.

Soul's eyes began to close and his hands went to her hips. His thumbs gently brushing at the bare skin above the edge of her swim suit. He almost let himself delve into the kiss and take it deeper. But he quickly pulled himself away from her, taking his hands off her hips and placing them gently on hers. He almost took her lips back when he saw the look of utter rejection cross her face and guilt racked through his body. But Soul knew what he needed to do.

He cleared his throat loudly as he slowly got up, bringing Maka with him. "Maka has had enough to drink tonight. I think I'll take her home before things get out of hand," he said waving to the friends still in the room. Unfortunately for Soul, his escape strategy earned him a few whistles from Patty and Liz and a "you go get her" from Black Star in the other room.

They walked out of the pool house and back to the main house to pick up their clothes. Once inside Maka stopped walking, "I'm sorry Soul, I guess I got too caught up in the whole thing that," she tried to explain when she was cut off by his lips.

Soul pulled away slowly and looked her in the eyes, "No, do not apologize. I did not stop you because I did not want to kiss you. I stopped you because you do not need to be given choices like that when your judgment is impaired." He handed her clothes to her, "Go get changed, the suit wouldn't be wise to wear on the motorcycle." Maka was still in shock from the sudden kiss, but nodded and left to go get changed.

When she was done, she came out and found Soul already dressed. "You ready?" he asked offering his hand out to her. She quickly nodded and followed him out into the warm night air. They walked quietly to where his bike was parked. He grabbed the helmet and helped Maka slip it over her head before climbing onto the motorcycle. Timidly Maka climbed on behind him placing her hands gently on his sides. He chuckled as he grabbed her hands and pulled them around his waist before he put his hands on the handlebar and began to back out of the spot. Once he was clear he revved the bike to life and took off down the driveway, causing her hands to grip tightly around his abdomen.

Maka could feel his laughter with her hands as it rumbled through his body. The ride did not take long and before she knew it she was pulling up to her driveway. Soul parked the bike and Maka slowly climbed down. She removed the helmet and handed it back to him. Soul placed the helmet on the bike as he followed her up the stairs to her apartment. Once they reached her door she unlocked it, but before she opened the door she turned around and looked up at Soul. "Thanks for the ride home. I had a fun time today."

"You're welcome as always, Maka. I had fun today as well," Soul replied looking down at her now less flushed face.

Maka got up on her toes and pressed a light kiss to his lips, "Good night Soul," she said as she turned to go inside, but was caught off guard when his strong hand reached out and grabbed hers.

"Um, Maka?" he asked shyly, "I'd like to take you out sometime."

Maka was shocked to see the once so smooth man turn into the bundle of nerves in front of her. "I'd like that, Soul. Tomorrow I have class in the morning, but we could meet for lunch?"

"That sounds great. Text me when you're out of class."

"Alright, goodnight Soul," she said as she lifted herself up for yet another kiss, but this time Soul slipped his hand to the back of her neck and held her in place. They shared a simple kiss, nothing to heated or needy.

Soon Soul broke the kiss and watched as the redness returned to her face. "Goodnight, Maka," was his last words as he slowly slipped down the stairs and back to his back leaving Maka waiting on her doorstep wanting more.

**A/N: Annnddd there it is! Sorry it's not exactly the most exciting chapter, nor is it long, but it needs to be out there. The next chapter is already started (sort of) so it won't take me years to get this next one out, promise! More SOMA goodness to come! Please review as always guys 3**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all my followers who are back to read this new chapter and to all those who are now joining the story. Sorry it took longer than expected to get it done and hopefully it won't be too long for the next one.

Thank you all for your reviews and favorites.

Soul felt like a teenager all over again. He was restless and barely slept that night. When was the last time he had been on a date? Sure, he got lots of offers from the girls at the bar, but he was nowhere near interested in girls like them. He didn't want girls who were ready to jump on any piece of good-looking man flesh (which he knew he was). But Maka, she was so different. She was the first girl, first person actually, that he had ever really understood him. Craziest part about it was that they barely knew each other and she understood him.

He glanced at the painting hanging in his room. He could not explain it exactly, but everything about it was so _him_. Every part of his body was perfectly as it should be. Everything was captured perfectly all the way down to his signature shark-toothed grin. The colors in the background were so dark and haunting, but there was this halo of light and beautiful colors that surrounded his body. He really should have asked her more about the meaning of the colors, but all he could focus on when he got there was her robe that was so close to falling off. Just the thought of her in her robe brought dirty thoughts to his mind that he quickly shut out.

Sure, he had been with girls before and had many girlfriends, but never had he gotten such arousing thoughts from any girl. Sure, her breasts were not the biggest, but she had an amazing body. The part of her that got to him the most were her legs. He had the chance to run his hands on her legs the other night at the club and they were so soft it was incredible. His thoughts led him back to Kid's house where they played truth or dare. When she had climbed into his lap it had taken all of his self-control to not let himself get carried away. Her soft lips on his with her nearly naked body pressed up against his. Had he not had remarkable self-control for a man his age he would have had a very awkward explanation to make, not to mention endless ridicule from Black Star and probably Liz and Patty too. Soul knew how Maka felt about men because of her father and he did not want to chase her off because he wasn't able to keep his blood from traveling southward. He was her first kiss and he nearly messed that up once, he did not need to go chasing her off because of a stupid hard on.

He finally sat up in bed knowing he needed a cold shower before he got to setting up his surprise for her today.

~o.O.o~

Maka sat in her morning class which was as boring as ever. Sure, she was an art major and she loved art, but art history had its limits of being exciting. Prehistoric art was not exciting in the least. Cave painting did hold a lot of historic value, but they did not excite her like they did for her teacher. She loved her painting class or human figure class, but she had to take this for her major, so here she was. She passed the time in this class doodling mostly and taking notes on the specific slides the teacher would say were on the test. Regardless if she hated the class, she was not going to let it destroy her perfect 4.0 GPA.

She looked down at her newest page of doodles and was startled to realize they were all Soul: his smile, his amazing abdominals in his swim suit, and his crazy hair that always seemed to remain untamed. A blush rose to her face and she quickly flipped the page over without trying to draw too much attention to herself in class.

How had one person wiggled his way so close to her in such little time? She had gotten so used to pushing men away after everything that had happened with her father. She had never really given any guys a chance before. How many were like Soul? She quickly shoved that thought out of her mind. Sure, there were probably decent guys, but there was no way there was anyone quite like Soul.

Maka could not decide whether this was some part of some rebellious phase trying to finally wiggle its way out of her, or what, but she had never wanted to kiss anyone before. Now here comes Soul who goes and steals her first kiss, which looking back now she really does not mind, but she still wants to keep seeing him and feeling his lips against hers.

She glanced up at the clock and realized that class was just about over, so she discreetly pulled out her phone (even though she knew the teacher would not mind) and shot Soul a quick text.

Maka: _Hey Soul, class is almost over, but I want to stop by the house and grab a shower before lunch. Want to meet me at my place?_

She started to slide her phone back into her pocket when she felt it buzz.

Soul: _Yea that's fine. Just text me when you are out of the shower and I will ride on over. _

Maka: _Alright, see you soon :)_

She could feel her nerves now as her teacher released them from class and she realized that she was going on her very first date. What should she expect? Where was he going to take her? She had no idea because she never thought to ask. All she did know is that she needed to get home, shower, and then find something to wear.

Once she was home, she bolted to the shower nearly running over a very surprised Tsubaki who watched wide-eyed as Maka flew by.

She let the water heat up as she undressed. She tested it and changed it until it was perfect and steamy before she stepped in. She tried to let herself relax into the warm water, but her muscles just would not relax even as she massaged the soap into her skin. She quickly washed her hair and gave her legs a shave before hopping out. She quickly sent Soul a text telling him she was out of the shower.

She began to look through her closet for something to wear when she heard a knock at her door. As she turned around she saw Tsubaki coming into the room. "Hey Maka, is everything okay? You seemed like you were in a big hurry."

Maka could feel the heat flowing into her face. "Um, I am just going out. I kind of, well," she fidgeted with the skirt in her hand, "I have a date." She finally forced out.

Tsubaki's face went immediately from concerned to very excited, "With Soul? Maka! Where are you guys going?"

Maka shook her head, "I don't know. He just asked last night if I wanted to go out sometime and I told him I was free after class today. He should be on his way over now"

"Well, what are you going to wear?"

"I honestly don't know. I have no clue where we are going or what we are doing."

"So we need to make you look nice, but not overdo it just in case you're not going anywhere too fancy." She glanced through Maka's closet before pulling a few things out. "We should keep to pants because you will be riding on his motorcycle." She flipped through a few more items before laying down a few selections on the bed.

Everything she had laid out had all been things Tsubaki or someone else had bought her over the years to get her to dress more girly. After a few minutes they decided on an outfit when they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it, you get dressed," Tsubaki smiled to her as she darted out the door when she heard yet another knock.

Maka could feel the excitement as Tsubaki left the room. She would have never guessed she would be going on a date. Of course when she was younger she was taken away by the idea of prince charming coming and sweeping her off her feet, but as she grew up and she saw more and more of the things he father would do and then watching her mom breakdown, she just did not trust men. Then here comes Soul, who kisses her without her permission, after she was drinking and was vulnerable, and she cannot keep herself away from him. _No matter what happens now, I am happy that he was my first kiss, _was her last thought before she quickly got dressed.

Soul waited patiently for the door to open and when it finally did he was sad to see it was not Maka. "Hey Tsubaki, Maka ready?"

"No, she is just getting dressed and will be right out. I will go check on her!" Tsubaki said with a smile before disappearing behind Maka's door. Soul shifted on his feet nervously. He may be feeling like a teenager again, but he was surely happy that he did not have to put up with the endless questioning by her parents on his intents with their daughter. That had always been terrible.

After about ten minutes of impatient waiting, Maka finally came out and he was in awe at what he saw. He stared at her legs that he loved so much and where she wore a pair of tight-fitting jeans that hugged her legs perfectly with a pair of low heeled boots. As he moved up he saw she was wearing a one of those shirt with the knot in the front that hugged her skin. Over the shirt she wore a nice leather jacket and her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders still a little damp.

"Hey Soul," came Maka's shy voice and Soul was slightly relieved to find out that she was nervous about this whole thing too.

Maka looked him over. He dressed the same as he usually did. He had on a pair of loose fitting jeans that hung low on his hips and a nice dark dress shirt that was buttoned all the way up this time.

"Hey Maka, you ready to go?" he asked holding his hand out to her. She nodded slightly and said a quick goodbye to Tsubaki and took his hand as they walked out the door.

"So where are we going?" Maka asked as they were putting the helmets on.

"Now, now Maka, I would not want to ruin the surprise," he replied as he slid onto his motorcycle before patting the seat behind him. Maka swung her leg over and slid her hands around his waist.

Soul brought the metal beast to life and soon they were cruising. It took them about ten minutes and they approached a tall iron fence. Soul quickly entered a code into a keypad and the gate began to slide out of the way. They traveled up a long driveway and soon a very large house entered her sight. Soul pulled his bike up to the front of the house and killed the engine. Maka quickly hopped off and slipped her helmet off so she could stare up at the building. "Where are we?" she said still gazing at the building in front of her.

"This is where I call home," he said as he too slipped off his helmet.

Maka quickly glanced at him with wide eyes, "You, you live here?"

He let out a small chuckle, "Yea, long story short I have rich parents. When I turned 18 I decided I didn't wanna stay with them anymore, but they insisted I stay in the guest house. I figure I will finish college and find my own place to call home."

"Wait, you're rich?"

This made him laugh more as he walked toward the massive doors, "No, I said my parents are rich."

"Oh," was all Maka said as she quietly followed behind him.

Soul stopped walking and turned towards her, "Are you okay?"

Maka nodded, "Yea, I just realized that I really know very little about you."

"Well," Soul paused, a smile crossing his face, "I plan on fixing that today." He offered her his hand which she nervously took and they proceeded inside.

When they finally came inside, Maka was in awe at what she saw. The place was beautiful and had painting and sculptures in the lobby. Copies of the Venus de Milo and Myron's Discus Thrower and other famous sculptures lined the walls. It was an artist's dream.

As she followed him further into the house she noted that all of the furniture was made with dark colored woods and accented with shades of red. Simple, but elegant. "Are you hungry?" came Soul's voice that knocked her out of her stupor and she nodded, "Alright, follow me."

Soul led her across the massive room and out a set of massive glass doors. Outside was a beautiful black table with a glass top that was covered in fruits and vegetables. As she looked passed the table she noticed that there was a small garden just behind the table, "Soul, did you grow all this?"

Soul nodded, "Yea, I used to help my mom with her garden when I was younger, so when I got this place I started to grow my own. The stuff from the store just isn't the same."

"That's so amazing, Soul. I could never keep my plants alive. You have a real knack for growing things."

Soul walked over and pulled one of the chairs out, "Have a seat." Maka smiled and quickly walked over and sat down and Soul took a seat directly across from her.

The table was covered in a variety of fruits and vegetables as well as a tray of sandwiches and a pitcher of lemonade. They both sat in silence as they began to eat, but Maka broke the silence, "So, what do your parents do?"

Maka barely noticed him stiffen at the question, "They work in the music industry."

"Oh? I'm not too familiar with much of the music industry. Music was always secondary to painting to me. I usually only turned to music when I needed to block something out." The thoughts of the lonely nights where she locked herself up in her room with her Ipod turned all the way up to block out everything. Thinking about her father made her think, "Guess we both have issues with our parents, huh?" she said giving him a small but genuine smile.

Soul's eyes widened at her words, "Noticed that did ya?" he gave a light chuckle, "You really do know how read people, huh?" he looked up at her through his choppy bangs.

Maka continued to smile at him, "Yea, it is a skill I really enjoy having."

~o.O.o~

The two of them sat together eating and talking for hours. Each of them learning new things about each other: How they both loved dogs, but how Maka wouldn't mind owning a cat too. How Soul had grown up in England and Maka tried to get him to talk in British English, but he adamantly refused. Maka shared the story about her parents and how much she missed her mother and hoped her father would never figure out where she moved to. He explained why he didn't like his parents forcing him into a career he didn't want, so he wanted to get away from them as soon as possible. Staying in the guest house wasn't bad since they were never home, but when they were home they were always trying to force him into playing the piano.

A cool breeze blows across them in the light of the setting sun and a shiver shakes Maka's body. "Do you want to go inside and watch a movie or something?" Soul asks as he stands up from his chair. Maka nodded as she pulled her arms around herself to rub the chill off her arms before she stood up to follow him inside.

Maka followed him to the living room that had a massive charcoal grey sectional couch that sat in front of a massive television that was mounted on the wall above a black entertainment center.

Soul took a seat on the end of the couch and grabbed the remote from a nearby table. Maka nervously joined him on the couch, taking a seat towards the middle. The two of them looked through the movies on Neflix before they both settled on a movie and started it.

An awkward silence fell over them as they watched the opening to the movie. Soul glanced over and noticed that Maka's fingers were twisting in the fabric of her shirt, so he slid his hand over to hers. Maka's head snapped up quickly at the sudden touch, but she didn't move her hand from his. He gently squeezed her hand before gently pulling her over to him. Maka could feel the heat rise to her face, but she didn't fight him.

They continue watching the movie in less awkward silence as Soul wraps his arm around her. The warmth in his hands as they smooth their way up and then back down her upper arm helps her relax and she feels her body begin to relax into him. How bad would it be to let down her guard, to not be so defensive all the time? Would she be happy if she let him into her life? Would she be able to go back to life without thinking of him? No, she couldn't. He had crawled under her skin so fast like he belonged with her.

She couldn't ignore it anymore. It was time to trust again. Soul was nothing like her father and she knew he wasn't the type that would ever do something like that. She needed to relax and let people into her life. She didn't want to be alone forever, now did she? She moved her hand up to grab his hand that was on her arm and lace her finger through his.

Soul looked over at her slightly confused, but was met with her now confident gaze. Maka gave him a small smile before she cuddled up closer to him, letting her body conform to his. Soul revealed in how her body felt pressed against his, the little bits of skin showing warm to the touch.

They stayed that way, neither of them focused too much on the movie, but instead on the fleeting touches and quick glances that the two of them shared. They hardly noticed when the movie was over as they held each other gazes. Soul brought his hand up to her face and gently caressed her soft cheek with his thumb.

No, this was not the same kind of man as her father. This was the man who was presented with the perfect opportunity to take advantage of her. Sure she was willing during truth or dare, but he was right, she was drunk and not in a state to make decisions like that. He stopped her before she let things get out of hand and he refused to take advantage of her even though he admitted he did not want to stop. But there was nothing impairing her judgment now.

Before she could let her nerves kick in, she closed the small distance between them and pressed her lips to his. It was a quick peck before she pulled back and looked into his eyes. He looked surprised, but pleasantly so.

It took him a moment to completely understand what had just happened, but once he did he didn't let himself miss a beat. He once again brought his hands to her face and he slowly brought his closer.

Maka could see the question in his eyes. The uneasiness on whether it was the right thing to do. Was she okay with this? He knew this was all new to her. He knew how she had been afraid to trust men due to the actions of her father. All his thoughts and worry melted away as her lips met his again with fierce determination. This kiss was not just a peck, it was so much more. His hands that cupped her face now went up into her hair and held her to him tight and his eyes fluttered closed. Maka was still inexperienced, her lips moved awkwardly against his, teeth scraped and noses bumped from time to time in her new found eagerness, but it was still the best kiss he had ever had. It was perfect, she was perfect.

Maka had never felt something like this before. It was so different from the other kisses they had shared. It was a hot searing kiss that warmed her entire body. Her hands ran up his chest and around his neck, holding him just as tight as he gripped her. She pulled away from him and took in a small gasp of air.

The embarrassment of the situation and her giddiness caught up with her in this moment and small chuckles escaped her lips. Soul stared at her and as he was about to ask her why she was laughing, she simply shook her head and leaned in once again to take his lips. This time she made sure to keep her teeth away from his and to watch her nose, but kept her arms around his neck to keep him close. It was all perfect, at least that is what she thought.

Suddenly, the front door opened and a voice was heard, "Hey Soul! You awake in here? I knocked like six…" the voice was cut short as he entered the living room. "Whoa there little brother, I didn't realize you had company."

Maka immediately sprang off his lap and put as much distance between them as possible, refusing to look in the direction of the intruder.

"Damn it Wes, can you not just invite yourself into my house?"

"I saw the lights on, so I knew you were in here. Like I said, I knocked like six times before I came in. Guess you were busy, eh?"

"Ya think?"

"Should I just leave now…or?"

"Yes! Go!" Soul said as he stood up and pushed his brother out of the room.

"Alright, well I will be back tomorrow. Nice meeting you! Have fun!" he called as he left the room causing Maka's embarrassment to only grow.

"Damn Wes," Soul grumbled under his breath, "Hey Maka? You okay over there?" he asked softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry my stupid brother has no manners."

Maka shook her head, "No, it's okay, I just wasn't exactly expecting anyone to see us like that you know? I am new to this whole thing. Just a little embarrassed is all." Maka said as she looked up at him.

"It's alright, you'll get used to it. Well, you'll get used to the kissing, I really hope we won't have to get used to Wes interrupting us," he chuckled as he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead making Maka smile. "Want me to take you back home?"

Maka nodded before giving him a quick peck on the lips, "Thank you, Soul."

After looking around to find her shoes, Maka and Soul headed outside and mounted his bike. Soul revved the metal beast to life and they headed on their way back to Maka's apartment. A short ride later, they arrive and headed up to her door. They paused briefly at her door before Soul grabbed her hand and gently pulled her close.

"Sorry Wes ruined our night," he said as he leaned his forehead against hers.

Maka shook her head and looked up into his eyes, "Today was amazing, sure he might have made it a little awkward, but he did not ruin it. It was perfect." She placed another peck on his lips and smiled. "Can we do it again? Soon?" She asked as a slight blush colored her cheeks and she turned her face down to look at his chest

Soul placed his hand on her chin and gently lifted her face to look at him, "I would love to," he said before he kissed her back, letting the kiss last slightly longer than a peck before pulling back, a smile crossing his face.

"Thank you, Soul. You know, I am happy I met you that night even though I didn't realize it at the time. You helped me realize that not all men are my father and that I should not try and take it out on all men."

Soul was stunned, "Thank you Maka, for giving me a chance to show you who I really am. Most people don't see too much past my appearance or judge me based off of my families status. You were so different; you were not scared to voice your opinion or put me in my place when I deserved it. I know I overstepped my bounds that night, but I don't regret it." He kissed her again, "Are you free tomorrow? I have a feeling my brother will be stopping by my place a lot tomorrow to bother me and my family is probably home if he is. I don't wanna be around if they are gonna try and stop by to bother me." He left his forehead pressed to hers, enjoying her warmth.

"I don't have any classes tomorrow, you can have me all day," she said smiling, "call me when you wake up?"

He pulled away from her and nodded, giving her yet another sharp toothed grin before kissing her yet again, "Of course. Good night, Maka."

"Good night, Soul." With those parting words, Soul headed down the stairs back to his bike and Maka plopped into her bed. They both had wide smiles crossing their faces.

A/N: Annnddd there it is everyone! Hope you enjoyed! As always please review. Thank you all for reading! :)


End file.
